Serendipity: Through the Eyes From Above
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Eternal life is so boring] A primordial god, born during the creation of the worlds, finds himself completely entertained by humans and the wonderful love of Nezumi and Shion that stands the test of time and destruction.


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), death, mentions of torture, reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or anything relating to the Evillious Chronicles or the songs of Trick and Treat and Children's War. They belong to their respectful owners. Whims of Anime does, however, own the original characters and most of the world's mythology. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy Birthday!**

 **Anime: Welcome to the other No. 6 one-shot for August! This one is rather different from the others because it's not tied down to one of my various works but all of the No. 6 ones. Also, it's in first person point of view from a new character. So, enjoy!**

 _ **You can pass me by because you forgot about me**_

 _ **Until you remember, I will wait for you**_

 **Serendipity ~ Through the Eyes From Above**

Nezumi and Shion, the intertwined lovers cursed with a bad fate that not even the gods were able to destroy. I would know it very well. I have tried to destroy the curse to no avail, much to the annoyance of my comrade goddess.

Eh? Are you confused? That I just dropped you into this narration? Well, you're probably used to that but where are my manners? Sorry, it's been too long that I've forgotten to introduce myself. So, I'll backtrack and tell you what you want to know to understand my previous words. Sorry. Here we go.

I had various names and lived for many eons so a name was kind of strange and meaningless to have. Of course, my creator didn't think so and, since she didn't just want to call me the "five-faced god I created out of stardust", I was named Leixam. Strange name but I usually didn't give it out to mortals who forgot about it after years. Years were nothing to a timeless being (me, if you're wondering) that was created on the whim of a higher deity around the beginning of time. It was a boring existence so I kept looking down at the mortals to keep myself entertained and to fulfill my duty in protecting them.

Humans were boring and stupid in my eyes. Well, at least at first since they weren't as advanced as I thought they'd be. Over time, I grew rather fond of them. These mortal beings that loved and hated at the same time were something rather extraordinary. They were something special. They were weak and strong at the same time, capable of good and evil. They weren't black and white, they were gray and complex. Even now, humans still fascinate me.

"Stop staring at them, Leixam."

"Why?" I asked my comrade goddess Elyurias. We were both assigned to take care of this world by our creator before she vanished to the land where the tree of life Yggdrasil resided. In turn, we had created minor gods and goddesses to oversee the humans our creator had asked us to protect.

"The humans aren't that interesting, are they?"

"That's where you're wrong, my dear goddess," I answered, watching in awe as a team of doctors operated on a man that was slowly dying. I smiled, "Humans are so interesting, even to an immortal god like me."

So focused was I on humans that I didn't pay attention to the minor gods and goddesses until I began hearing rumors from two goddesses that had gotten too close to my dwelling in the heavens of a forbidden love between two unlikely gods.

There was Vitae Nezumi, the god of life and protector of humans. I knew him rather well because he was constantly blessing the humans I was so enamored with. By his side was the demigod Medicus Inukashi, who protected other lifeforms. Nezumi was a god that was much beloved by the gods for his beautiful nature and even more beautiful voice that even soothed Elyurias. He often spoke with Lux Night, a well-known god of light, peace and love.

The direct opposite of Nezumi was Mortem Shion, the god of death and plagues. He was a solitary deity that preferred to do his job reaping souls or causing disease. He was ignored and shunned by other gods for his dark nature. By his side was the demoness Praedo Safu, who caused all manner of misfortune in her wake on Shion's instructions. He met closely with Tenebris Erebus, Night's other half that was the god of darkness, war and hatred, and Chaos, my brother who was the god of strife, destruction and, well, chaos.

The two were natural enemies for being opposites, much like the twins Night and Erebus who didn't see each other eye to eye. Yet, despite their differences, Shion fell in love with Nezumi and Nezumi fell in love with Shion. It was strange, to see Life and Death loving each other. It was a beautiful romance that I grew to care about as much as humans.

It was cute that the two often met at hospitals, where the two would argue over a soul yet they would still look at each other with so much love in their eyes. Once, I saw them together, staring at a dying woman who was trying to give birth to her child before she slipped away. They didn't argue then, just stared at the humans that lived for a brief moment before fading away.

"You should stop them from pursuing this love, Leixam."

I pouted at Elyurias, which shocked her because of my five faces. Well, she was scary enough. She looked like an insect, the one the humans called a wasp. Of course, she was more radiant than those diminutive things but she was still a wasp.

"Why?"

"Life and death cannot love each other. They're tipping the balance."

"Nonsense!" I laughed, "Isn't it cute?"

"How romantic," She mumbled, "the love story between the god of life and the god of death." She was being sarcastic but who cared? I certainly didn't. I believed in this unlikely love that we were observing as strongly as the humans that worshiped us. I smiled again, feeling so happy for the two gods that worked so hard.

It was an unlikely love yet it was beautiful nonetheless.

However, Erebus went mad upon the death of his human lover and planned the destruction of worlds, gods and humans to regain them. He killed various gods and goddesses and planned to destroy the precious world of the humans. Sadly, while killing Erebus, Shion and Nezumi died protecting the worlds from falling to darkness.

Elyurias and I, as well as Chaos and Night, prayed to our creators from the holy tree so we could have the power to save the world. They granted our wish and Elyurias and I created a new world and transferred the people from the dying world there. The souls of Nezumi and Shion that I had saved were allowed to reincarnate into this world, the Second Period.

The Second Period was far more interesting than the First and the minor gods and goddesses were reincarnated as humans at one point, even Erebus who met with their lost love and was happier than when he was a dark god. But, alas, no sign of the two that had saved the worlds, causing the existence of the Second Period.

One day, when I wasn't looking, Elyurias came to me in her anger, demanding that I help her destroy the humans of a place known as No. 6. They had killed the people that had worshiped her and were keeping a Singer alive, trying to attain her power to achieve their own ends. I wanted to help her do so because it was a great offense to my oldest friend.

But, then, I saw them.

Nezumi and Shion, now reborn as humans, found each other. They weren't gods in this new life but Shion was a high-class citizen of No. 6 while Nezumi was the Singer of the People of the Forest and a fugitive. It was, again, a strange way to find themselves, yet I wanted to see what their love that saved worlds was capable of doing so I ignored Elyurias for now.

"What are you singing, Elyurias?" I questioned.

"My song." She answered, looking at the humans below.

"Your song? It's not your song, Elyurias. It's his." I said, pointing down at Nezumi. The god of life had often sang it to protect people from death and to bring back life during the spring.

"Then it is a gift to Nezumi, for his beautiful past self as a god."

The two managed to soothe the wrath of Elyurias and destroyed the barrier between No. 6 and West Block. They toppled a wicked regime yet Shion hadn't come out unscathed, ironically dying when he had once been the god of death. Yeah, I chuckled but I don't have the best sense of humor, I'll admit. The irony eventually wore out as I watched Nezumi grieve for his love as he sang the song he'd once used to bring life to the world. Their love for each other, though, finally warmed Elyurias so much that she brought life back to the god of death of the First Period.

The two parted ways, much to my disappointment. I mean, come on! You two were literally destined to be together, especially because I could see the red string of fate that was tied to them. Could you imagine how frustrated and sad I was that this happened? Stupid Nezumi.

Sorry, had to get that out of my chest. Let me continue. This is only the beginning, I'm afraid. I hope you're comfortable in bed while I tell you this tale. I know I'm relaxing on my throne in the heavens. Eh. . . Hope that didn't sound too prideful. Sorry. Anyways, back to the past.

During this separation, the reincarnation of an unknown god approached Shion but Shion rejected his advances because he only had eyes for Nezumi (good boy, Shion!). Angry, the man killed Shion and so began the cycle of death and rebirth of Shion for the span of two thousand years.

It was an evil curse that I was unable to interfere with, no matter how hard I tried. It was the fate of Shion's human reincarnations, ones I was unfortunately unable to rewrite. For one thousand years, the man would be reincarnated and kill Shion, who would try to find Nezumi. Nezumi, in turn, always felt empty, feeling like something was missing in his life.

"Right there!" I shouted as Chaos leaned closer, also wishing for this meaningless suffering of his former friend to be over with. Shion Kazuma, the seventeen year old latest reincarnation, had seen Nezumi on what had been a normal rainy day as he walked home from school. His memories of his past were flowing back to him, part of the curse he had to go through.

After meeting Nezumi or catching a glimpse of him, he always regained his memories of when he was Shion from No. 6. Nezumi, on the other hand, was only able to get them when Shion was near death. Not a fun curse, I tell ya. I bet the fates are punishing him for his past life as a god of death.

"Nezumi, he's right there!" Chaos shouted as Nezumi talked with the reincarnation of Erebus and his beloved - Yudai, the former husband of darkness - as Shion stared at Nezumi with so much longing, a tear rolling down his eye.

"Wait, is that him?" Night questioned as he saw a car approaching the traffic light. They all stiffened as Shion looked up at the traffic light. It had just turned red, allowing civilians to cross. Shion rushed forward as the car accelerated.

"Shion, look out!" I cried out in vain just as the car hit him. He hit the windshield and briefly flew in the air before he hit the cold asphalt. His umbrella and school bag lay next to him as he stared in the direction where Nezumi had been.

He went limp, one of his hands reaching out for the one he longed to be with again. Night cried and Chaos cursed while I watched somberly as Nezumi locked eyes with the dead white-haired male. Recognition became apparent in his eyes and he gasped, dropping his umbrella as people crowded around Shion's corpse.

"Shion, no!" Nezumi screamed as various people attempted to call 911. He pushed through the crowd as he saw the one he had desperately been seeking for so long. He fell to his knees, looking into Shion's lifeless eyes, "Why? Why couldn't we have seen each other sooner?"

As Nezumi cried for Shion and Shion departed from that world without reuniting with the one he loved, I wished once again that I could break their cruel fate. Who wouldn't? Who would enjoy watching the two unlikely lovers suffer for two thousand years? Do you know how many reincarnations I had to see die? Goodness, at least Shion Kazuma's death was better than Shion Kuromada, who was tortured for months before having most of his limbs removed and was thrown into a ditch to slowly die where Nezumi Miyamoto found him and mourned for his lost love.

The cycle of reincarnation was as brutal and cruel as the car wheels that ran over Shion Kazuma. Hey, I know it's not good to make a comparison like that but that's all I could think of. I'm not the best god there is, for sure. If I was better, I wouldn't have made Nezumi and Shion suffer like this.

The horrible two thousand year cycle was broken when Shion's reincarnation - Shion Fujisaki - was finally able to reunite with Nezumi's reincarnation - Nezumi Okumura - and the two killed the man who had caused Shion so much strife throughout his various reincarnations. Around that time, however, humans of the Second Period attempted to bring Elyurias and I into their realm.

Angry at the arrogance of humans, the goddess decided it was better to destroy the Second Period and start anew. I agreed, choosing certain souls to take to the Third Period instead of all of them like we had done last time. Of course, Shion and Nezumi were chosen because I believed that they deserved it after two thousand years of suffering from the curse.

However, without Elyurias noticing, I intertwined a piece of my soul to Shion in hopes of it protecting Shion from evil and allowing Shion and Nezumi finally get the romance and love that they wanted. I prayed that my soul would be able to make a difference for the boy as we sent the souls of worthy humans to the next world.

Was it selfish of me to do so? Yes.

What did I think would happen, you may ask. Well, I thought my soul fragment would become an animal that would protect Shion from foreign threats. Did that happen? Ha, no. Fate was a cruel mistress, you see. And it wanted to play dirty with my soul shard. But, let's forget about that for now.

So began the wonderful Third Period, from the ruins of the old one. It was split into various kingdoms, each blessed with resources that were coveted by other kingdoms. Lucifenia, Asmodean, Beelzenia, Ebinzaka, Draconia and Elphegort were the strongest in this new world.

The countries were rather intelligent, able to preserve a small memory of what Elyurias and I had done. They knew that we had created the world anew and they had been the Chosen Ones that were free from the malice that had afflicted those in the Second Period. They worshiped us but, surprisingly, they thought they were living in the Second Period. Oh, those poor humans. I didn't have the heart to correct them that they had already witnessed the destruction of two worlds.

As I looked from the heavens one day as I oversaw the magical Third Period, I finally spotted Shion and was surprised. Why, the small piece of my soul that was to take care of Shion had gained a human life and was the boy's twin!

Shion and Aster - that was his name. It was prettier than Leixam - had been born as the children of farmers in Draconia, living life peacefully until the kingdom of Ebinzaka attacked the kingdom in 045 LET (that stood for Leixam-Elyurias Third. I preferred BC/AD from the First Period better so later years of the Third Period were named AD).

Shion and Aster were left as orphans as they escaped to the country of Asmodean, where Nezumi was a high-ranking military official. As it had been since they were gods in the First Period, Shion and Nezumi fell in love. To stop the senseless fighting between the kingdoms, however, my soul - Aster - decided to sacrifice himself by bringing life to dragons to protect his people. Thanks to that, Draconia rose as a great power and Aster was hailed a hero.

"That's so interesting." I mumbled. I looked up and noticed Night and Chaos were gone. I blinked, "Elyurias, where are the only two survivor gods of the First Period?"

"Gone. They decided to ride the wheel of reincarnation and be reborn as humans," She answered, in the form of Safu of No. 6. She didn't admit it but she liked Safu's form. The only reason why she didn't admit it was because it had also been the form of Praedo Safu.

"When?"

"200 LET. They're going for their second reincarnation."

"Huh. What year is it?"

"You are the one that's supposed to watch over the humans." Elyurias complained.

"The years blend. Besides, it isn't so much fun without Nezumi or Shion." I whined. She gave me a look before sighing, telling me it was 542 LET. It was impressive how fast time seemed to pass when you had nothing to occupy you.

I was too curious so I decided to take a page out of Chaos and Night's page to be reborn as a human in the world. That's when I learned the hard way how hard it was to be born into the world and, by the time I was born, it was 783 LET.

Of course, I lost my memory of being a god when I was born as a human in 783 LET and I was split into four people with a huge piece of my soul residing in one of the four since my soul was too large and powerful since I was a primordial. That didn't matter in the long run, though. As a human, I was able to closely see the relationships of humans, especially that of Shion and Nezumi.

In their second reincarnation in the Third Period, in 785 LET, Shion and Aster d'Arte Lucifen were born as the crown princes of Lucifenia. This time around, Nezumi was a thief from Draconia and, as usual, Shion and Nezumi fell in love. Looking back to my memories as a human who was their friend, I remembered how wonderful it had felt to be human. To be able to experience love, friendship and kindness first hand, as well as hatred, war and cruelty, was something I would not forget anytime soon.

At one point, in 919 LET, I regained my memory and my fragmented selves - with the exception of Aster who was with Shion in the wheel of reincarnation - and I wandered in the human realm thanks to my new physical body.

"Now that I have a human body, I have come across an interesting conclusion." I said to no one in particular, even though I could hear Elyurias yelling at me from the heavens. I sighed, feeling the breeze on my skin as I closed my eyes, "Eternal life is kinda boring. Reincarnation, mortality, now that's something fun!"

In their next life, 1607 AD (gods, that sounded so cool! And, for reference, LET stopped being of usage in 1000 LET. So, 1607 AD was 2607 LET), Shion and Aster Lucifen were princes of No. 6, the country that had formerly been Lucifenia but had been renamed on 1401 AD (or 2401 LET). I watched them rather closely, interested in the person my soul had matured to be. In that reincarnation cycle, Aster was forced to be the servant of his younger brother Shion, who became the soverign after the death of their parents. Later generations would refer to Aster and Shion as the Servant and Son of Evil, respectively, for their actions and pride.

But, no matter what evil occurred, Shion still fell in love with Nezumi, who was a prince in this cycle. Now, how lucky was that? They were both princes! You'd think it'd be easier to be together in this life than in their previous life. But, you'd be wrong.

Nezumi, due to the interference of a tree spirit that gained life thanks to me, forgot about the promise of reunion with Shion and fell for Safu. Shion, in his jealousy and anger, caused the death of various people. It had been as if he remembered his past as the god of death, with the amount of dead that rose upon his orders.

The people revolted against Shion and that was to be the end of his fate in accordance to what his reincarnation cycle had predicted. However, Aster took the place of Shion and was executed, taking away Shion's cursed fate. It was an interesting thing, as Shion's fate was rewritten.

"He challenged fate and won? Cunning Servant of Evil." I chuckled, observing Elyurias place my soul piece inside a black box to lament for his sins until the next reincarnation cycle.

"Do not praise him." Elyurias hissed, "How could he do that?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure. No gods could mess with the fate that had been created for someone yet my soul . . . no, Aster, had managed to change it with a rather selfless act. I smiled, "Stay safe, my soul, the honorable Servant of Evil. Protect his future reincarnations."

The rest of Shion's life, as well as his past, were chronicled in a novel by one Rin Mizushima and became a celebrated play in later generations. One day, I should travel down to Earth once again and read it, to see how a human saw one of the most interesting humans of the Third Period.

The next cycle was one I was anticipating with anxiety. However, due to Elyurias granting the wish of Safu's reincarnation in 1973 AD, Aster and Shion were partially reborn as demons that wished to bathe the world in darkness, becoming demigods of death.

"What an interesting development," I said in a sing-song voice, walking through the dark woods that had once been where the great Lucif, capital of Lucifenia, had been so long ago. My human memories made me lament the lost of the place where I had met such wonderful people. I smiled at the sky, "Former gods turned demons, huh?"

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself." Elyurias frowned, dressed in dark robes that hid her. She had created a human vessel for herself to keep an eye on the people and on me. As if I needed a babysitter.

"I can't lie and say it's boring, my friend." I said, walking past the small corpse of a child the twins killed.

Sometime later, Aster's soul piece - for he was not a piece of my soul anymore, not since he became the Servant of Evil or the "Sinner of the Heavens" - rebelled against the destruction of the world the demon twins were causing and tore the bond between himself and Shion so they would not have the power to do harm to the world. It was impressive, considering that he had broken the bond I had made between him and Shion. The two returned to being souls and Elyurias considered destroying the world to make amends for her mistake.

However, I still believed in the greatness of the humans and in the love of Shion and Nezumi that spanned over several periods and centuries. I wanted to see the love blossom and to see the wonderful humans that were capable of so much. So, I convinced her to not destroy the beautiful Third Period.

Sixty years later, I observed the students of Weston Academy from a distance, occasionally appearing as Max Garwin, the father of Dylan Garwin. It was interesting to observe the young humans that I used to know so long ago in another life and, I have to say, it was outright hilarious at one point. There were good times and there were bad times but they were all rather beautiful.

I was making my way through Sakura as I spotted Shion walking alone looking rather preoccupied. I frowned, making my way over. Since I was last human, I can't remember the last time I interacted with him. It made me slightly happy, to talk with someone that was like an old friend.

"Hello, Shion." I greeted.

He jumped and cleared his throat, "Mr. Garwin. How lovely to see you."

"It's a pleasure," I answered. I looked at the boy and wondered why he was so pensive. I tilted my head to the side, "What's on your mind, Shion?"

"Ah, nothing at all, sir!" He said with a blush, "I just . . . just. . . Relationship problems."

"I might be good at that. Would you like me to assist?" I asked.

Shion was quiet. I could see the two spirits hanging by his side. The two next to him proved that he was once the god of death, the once feared god of the First Period. The boy with a beautiful yet cursed love for the god of life.

"Well. . . How do you respond to someone saying that they like you but they don't show them? Are they really in love?"

I paused, thinking, "That person is probably has issues showing affection. It could be that they are hiding a secret in their hearts or they don't know how to show affection. Love is a tricky emotion so it's nothing to worry about. They probably do like you like they say but have trouble showing it. Someday, though, they'll be able to do it. Until then, just wait."

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin." Shion said, turning to the direction of Weston. He looked at the time and turned to smile at me, "I have to go. Rehearsals are staring." Just as he about to cross the street, I remembered Shion Kazuma and his untimely end.

I coughed, unable to help myself, "Shion, may I suggest to look both ways, please?"

He stopped in his tracks and smiled, "Of course." He did as I told him to before crossing. Ah, it was strange to see him so carefree when he had once been killed by being hit by a car. I sighed, feeling the world around me. I closed my eyes, looking up in the direction of the sky before opening them, "The Third Period is falling apart. I wish it could've lasted forever."

Now, as I watch the shambles of the once beautiful Third Period (the year was 2205 AD), I wonder if it was all worth it. Seeing the humans and seeing the forbidden and cursed beautiful love between two former gods. And, as always, I answer: yes.

Humans are so wonderful, even though their lives are so fleeting under the eyes of a god.

"Are you ready to start over?" Elyurias questioned.

I hummed, seeing the final decades of the Third Period. I focused on the place known as Japan - what was once Leviantha but that had been a very long time ago - and paused. Shion was five years old, holding onto a stick as he battled for his life in this fallen world. By his side was Aster, the one who was too intertwined with Shion's fate to ever truly be cut from his side.

If Shion had been reborn, then surely Nezumi had too.

"Wait."

"Why?"

I pointed, "Shion and Nezumi reincarnated again."

She huffed, which was strange since she was a gigantic wasp once again, "Leixam, that is enough. You are too obsessed with the relationship of the former gods. Allow them to perish with this world. Besides, they will not find each other before this world self-destructs and all these worlds vanish."

"You're wrong again, Elyurias." I answered. I turned to her, "You experienced the love between them, during the Second Period. It's a blooming love that survived for so many centuries and worlds. Their souls will always find each other. Trust me."

No matter what era, period or century, Shion and Nezumi were destined to fall in love. They were tied by the red string of fate, meaning that nothing - not jealous gods, nor angry humans or apocalypses or even Aster with his great ability to challenge fate and win - could ever come between their love.

No matter what, Shion and Nezumi's love would always captivate me.

Perhaps their love isn't truly as cursed. Who can say that they lived various lives with another, always finding each other whether dead or alive? But, well, that's what I say about their love. What do you think, fellow observers? Don't you agree that Shion and Nezumi were meant to be? I know you do.

After all, they are just as interesting as humanity themselves. Now that's something to be proud of, don't you think?

 _ **My love, look at me**_

 _ **Do you still love me?**_

 ****Notes****

 ***The words in bold and italics are the rough English translations of the song For You by EXO-CBX. I just love it.**

 ***The creator of the gods and the world is the Second Elder, who debuted in MIAB. You don't need to read MIAB to understand the Seventeen Elders and Yggdrasil.**

 ***The first name of the gods of the First Period are in Latin. Vitae Nezumi is Life Nezumi, Mortem Shion is Death Shion, Medicus Inukashi is Healer Inukashi, Praedo Safu is Destroyer Safu, Lux Night is Light Night (ha) and Tenebris Erebus is Dark Erebus.**

 ***The only gods that don't have a second name are Leixam, Elyurias and Chaos, as they are the primordial beings created by Second Elder. The minor gods and goddesses were created by those three or were formed spontaneously.**

 ***Shion is the god of death because of the "shi" part of his name could also be written to mean death in Japanese and he usually has white hair, which could represent death in various cultures.**

 ***The song Elyurias and Leixam talk about is Nezumi's is Kaze no Requiem, the song from No. 6 that is connected to Elyurias. I like that song and associate Nezumi more with the song than Elyurias so I made it that he was the original singer of Kaze no Requiem.**

 ***Fate is said to not be defeated or changed by anyone. However, the only reason Aster is able to is because he's an Irregular. Irregulars are people that aren't meant to be born, die too early or meet a god. Aster fits two categories since he was created by a god's fragmented soul and met Leixam in TwiRight Prank. He fits the last category when he takes Shion's place for the execution. Irregulars also count as deities so Aster is a god in his own right. Another Irregular is Safu from the Story of Evil, as she was given life by Leixam. That's why she was able to get in between Shion and Nezumi's love. Leixam and Elyurias don't know this because Irregulars are secrets that only the Elders know about.**

 ***The events of Trick and Treat start in 1980 with Safu before it jumps to 1973 to show the dolls. Nezumi arrives in the town in 1984 and was there for eleven months before leaving in 1985. Six years later, Rika Hyakuya is killed in 1991. Aster severs the ties with Shion in 1992. Sixty years later, it is the events of DRAMA Is Now In Session, which takes place in 2052 AD.**

 **Shion and Nezumi throughout the Timeline:**

 **First Period - Mortem Shion and Vitae Nezumi**

 **Second Period RC 1 - Shion and Nezumi (No. 6 time)**

 **Second Period (2000 year curse) - Shion Kuromada and Nezumi Miyamoto /Shion Kazuma and Nezumi Miyasaki**

 **Second Period FRC (Reunion Will Come) - Shion Fujisaki and Nezumi Okumura**

 **Third Period RC 1 - Shion of Draconia and Nezumi of Asmodean**

 **Third Period RC 2 (Children's War) - Prince Shion d'Arte Lucifen of Lucifenia and Legendary Thief Nezumi of Lucifenia**

 **Third Period RC 3 (Story of Evil) - Prince Shion of No. 6 and Prince Nezumi of No. 4**

 **Third Period PRC 4 (Trick and Treat)- Demon Shion of the Twins of Lucifenia and Nezumi Hosoya**

 **Third Period RC 5 (DRAMA Is Now In Session) - Shion Kaji and Nezumi Hosoya**


End file.
